


Unfair Advantage

by marchingjaybird



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchingjaybird/pseuds/marchingjaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke discovers a fascinating new fact about Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfair Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "licking the tattoo turns Danny on like woah"

"So," Luke asked. "What's it feel like?"

"What's what feel like?" Danny didn't look over. There was a cooking show on television and he was fascinated by the unfortunate looking geoduck, torn between amusement and horror every time one of the contestants chopped into the… well, the _appendage_.

"The tattoo," Luke persisted. "What's it feel like?"

"Like skin." Danny cut his eyes sideways, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean when you touch it." Luke reached out and ran a finger along the dragon's neck and Danny nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Don't do that!" he exclaimed, leaping off of the couch to find a shirt. Luke snagged him before he could bolt and yanked him back down, slipping a thick arm around his waist.

"Sensitive, huh?" he murmured, breath hot against Danny's ear. Danny laughed nervously.

"Yeah, you could say that," he muttered. Luke touched it again and a cascade of pleasure crashed through his body, raising an army of gooseflesh that marched along his arms and up his neck. Luke laughed in delight.

"I've touched it before," he protested. "Why didn't you freak out then?"

"We were… otherwise indisposed," Danny explained. Luke snorted, bit the back of his neck.

"Guess we were," he said. "I kinda like this, though." A big hand drifted down, cupped Danny's aching erection. "Easiest foreplay in the world."

"Ass," Danny muttered. He was effectively shut up by Luke slipping off the couch and dragging his tongue up the center of the dragon's body. A howl of pleasure tore its way out of his throat, and he writhed on the cushions. "Sensitive…" he managed. "Careful…"

Luke's lips dragged along the tattoo, tongue swirling out, delicately tracing every line of the dragon's sinuous body, and all Danny could do was clutch the back of Luke's head and whine. His cock felt like it would burst if he didn't do something, but before he could reach down Luke closed his teeth very gently on the unmarked flesh to either side of the dragon's slender neck.

Danny came with a sobbing cry, hips jerking up to slam against Luke's broad chest. A gentle hand pushed them back down again and Luke leaned back to stare in amusement. "I didn't even touch you," he said.

"What can I say," Danny breathed. "You're just that good."


End file.
